pieces to a puzzle
by walk off the moon
Summary: Natsu's never been good at reading, so what about his puzzle skills? Eh, they're not good either, but with a little help could he get the job done? • minor nalu / oneshot


**pieces to a puzzle** by walk off the moon

* * *

Natsu Dragneel's POV; Salamander of Fairy Tail; _Reckless_

* * *

"Happy, don't just stand there, help me out!" Natsu Dragneel, the Fire Dragon Slayer of Fairy Tail complained to his blue furred exceed. "I'm three pieces in. _Help me out_, come on!"

Happy flicked his tail. He was carrying a bag and dragged it across the floor. He hopped from the floor up to the window frame, grunted before sticking the door open. Natsu looked up, suddenly paying attention to his exceed's nature.

"Oi, where you going?" Natsu asked, standing up, "You promised you'd help me out earlier today!"

The exceed looked at Natsu and chuckled. "I got me a date!" he announced proudly. Suddenly Happy had spread out his wings and was about to take off, "With _CHARLE_! Hehhehheh... Charleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"

"I'm happy for you Happy," the Salamander stated, "But a promise is a promise. We're best buds, right?! Help me figure out this puzzle! It's supposed to make a dragon, and you know I love dragons! Besides, there's a chance this one will look like Igneel!"

Happy scratched his head. "Yeah," he admitted, "It would be nice for you to see how a dragon other then Igneel looks like. Hm... BYE!"

The blue-furred mammal unsheathed his wings and took off the window. Natsu scrambled to his feet and ran up to the window, watching his partner fly away. The pink-haired mage frowned and groaned loudly, "Seriously?! You know I'm not good with these..._ things_!"

Happy didn't seem to hear him.

Natsu frowned.

The salamander spun on his feet and marched his way back to his puzzle. He sat down at the floor, criss-crossing his legs and placing his finger on his chin, stroking an imaginary beard. Natsu didn't grow up like most children. He had no education to base his knowledge on. Heck, he didn't even know how to read until Erza put him into three days of straight up military school. How was he supposed to figure out the pieces of a puzzle? Especially with Happy, the cat who would usually help Natsu out when he couldn't figure _stuff_ out! Hmph!

He picked up a piece that shared a metallic black color up until the corners. Natsu looked at the shape, and looked at the picture. After a couple minutes of staring, he concluded that he's got nothing.

"Dammit!" he growled, lighting his fist on fire, "Screw this!" He was about to plunge his fist into the innocent puzzle piece, until he heard knocking on the door. Natsu didn't even have a chance to call out a simple _It's open_ before the door clicked. From the corner of Natsu's eye, he could pick up who it was.

It was Lucy.

He rose an eyebrow. Since when did Lucy know where he lived? Heck, when did Lucy come to his house? It's usually the opposite. Huh.

"Natsu?" Lucy asked out loud, "You here?"

"Yo, Lucy!" Natsu yelled back, still staring at his puzzle, "Over here! Help!"

The salamander could hear Lucy's footsteps coming in closer. Lucy flicked his head. "We're supposed to be leaving for a mission in two hours! You were supposed to meet me in the park! What the heck are you doing?"

"Puzzle," Natsu replied.

"Puzzle?" Lucy asked, before breaking out into a full grin, "PUZZLE? SCOOCH OVER!"

Instead of Natsu scooching over by himself, Lucy pushed her teammate and sat in front of the puzzle. "Yes!" Lucy squealed, "The last time I did a puzzle was with my mother! Oh, it was so fun! Natsu, what does this puzzle make in the end?"

"A dragon," the salamander replied, "And I really need your he-"

Before Natsu could finish, he saw the weirdest thing happen before his eyes.

Lucy Heartfilia took her puzzle pieces and immediately pieced them together, and the pieces that didn't, she'd threw them to the side at a breath-taking speed and move on to the next one. Her hands were moving in the air like zig zags, so quickly that even the Salamander who had double the five senses couldn't keep up with how fast his partner was going. Lucy's tongue stuck out of the corner of her mouth, moving the pieces at an incredible speed. He saw the puzzle quickly come together.

_There's the tail! A-and there's the right eye, and the-HOW?!_

After Lucy was finished, Natsu was standing there in complete shock.

"Well, now that that's done, let's go!" Lucy chirped, grabbing Natsu's hand and dragging him across the floor. All Natsu could think about is how cute Lucy was when she was solving the puzzle.

* * *

**A/N:: Well, there's my first K-rated writing and my first writing on fanfiction. I feel so girly. It was so fluffy. It had like no plot. At-least it's over. I just love Fairy Tail and desperately wanted to get a fanfiction up about it... so here you go. This is why I don't write romance :) There was like none.  
**

**I have a SYOT _coming _up in case anyone's interested. Feel free to submit.**

******amelia ღ**


End file.
